Mistake
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Sirius shows up at Hermione’s door step six months after husband’s death. Sirius/Hermione


Title: Mistake

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter… over 375 million people would be in chaos.

Ship: Who else? Sirius/Hermione

Summary: Sirius shows up at Hermione's door step six months after husband's death. Sirius/Hermione

Mistake

His grey eyes stared back at her evenly, he didn't even flinch when she screamed, he just stood there immobile, taking in her raw beauty. She was still beautiful, beautiful as he last seen her before he departed. The same ringlets of golden brown hair, the same honey eyes, the same rosy cheeks, and the same pouty lips. If he could, he would stare at her forever, until he consumed every inch of her beauty. Just looking at her took his breath away. It was hard to breath.

Seeing her again brought out emotions that he had been trying to hide these past years. He looked into her eyes, they were full of unshed tears, and remorse. Her eyes reflected all the pain she caused him, and how truly sorry she was. A ghost of a smile graced his face. He had forgiven her a long time ago, long before she felt remorse. Long before she did anything. Even if she didn't feel the guilt, nor the pain, he would still be by her side.

She yearned to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. She was not worthy of this man, not before, and surely not now. Not after what she done.

She loved him, yes, loved him very much. But when it came time for choosing, she chose Ron. She chose her best friend before the man she loved with all her heart. There wasn't one day that she didn't regret her decision. There wasn't one day where she didn't think about him. He remained attached to her heart, and she could do a thing about it. She hated seeing Ron next to her in the bed, she hated that it was Ron that she kissed goodbye, she hated that it was Ron she was forced to make love to.

She was foolish, when she left him. Not once did she think about the consequences of leaving the man she loved. She didn't know she even loved him. That's how stupid she was. She didn't realize that her heart beat faster every time he was around. She didn't realize anything. She thought that she and Sirius had a fling. That it was nothing more than a fling. Just sex. But when 'Just Sex' mixed in with emotions, she did not know. But he did, though he never spoke of it.

It was after she married Ron, she realized the differences. The differences between the man that owned her heart and her best friend. How she longed to get out of the marriage, how she longed to free herself from the trap she created for herself. If only she was smart enough to realize that she loved Sirius Black with all her heart, everything would have been alright.

He would have never left, he would have stayed with her. They would have gotten married. Probably have cute little black haired kids. But that didn't happen, instead her whole life turned around with one mistake, a mistake that she will continue repaying for the rest of her life. Ron might have died, but a part of him still resides in her womb.

His eyes slowly drifted toward her belly. He knew already, Harry had told him. How he wished it was his child in her womb rather than Ron's. A tear trailed down his cheek, as he as he took in her whole appearance. Even with her womb, she was beautiful to him, just radiantly beautiful. His gaze drifted back toward her face, and a sigh left his lips.

They stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. Hermione wanted a reaction, something. But he gave none. Sirius just continued to look at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in this world. That made her feel worse. She yearned to just hold him, and never let him go again, but she knew she lost her chance the day she walked out of his life.

Sirius Black wasn't known for giving second chances.

Finally after what seemed like hours to him, he finally spoke. "These past years, have you ever thought of me?"

She wanted to scream 'Yes', but her stubbornness and her guilt wouldn't let her. "No," she croaked, knowing that she sounded weak and pathetic.

She heard him sigh, and watched him nod his head slowly. "How far along?" she heard him ask, a pale finger pointing at her swollen belly.

A choked sob escaped her lips, and rapid tears fell from her eyes. "6 months" she sobbed, unable to control herself.

In an instant, she felt his warm hands touch her face, wiping the stray tears away. She felt his soft lips touch her forehead, then her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. She felt as if time had stopped, and they were together again. Nothing changed. His lips still felt the same, his touch still burned her, his smell still made her weak, and his love was still everlasting,

More tears poured from her eyes, as guilt stabbed her heart. But Sirius' kiss made her forget all about her guilt. She felt his muscular arms wrap around her, and she felt his scorching hot tongue explore her mouth, drinking in her taste.

The frozen moment seemed to last forever, until she felt Sirius pull back. She opened her eyes, and she found the transparent eyes of Sirius staring back at her. She felt naked under his gaze, it was as if he saw straight through her. It felt like he knew everything she'd been through, why she ended the relationship with him, why she never called for him, why she never filed for divorce, and after these horrific three years of marriage why she still loved him. The answers were shinning there for him to see, and take in. A slow but sad smile reached his lips, and his softly kissed her once more.

"Be mine?" she heard his deep voice ask. And all she could do was kiss him in reply. She didn't deserve this happiness, she didn't deserve his acceptance, she didn't deserve his understanding, nor did she deserve his love. But all in all, with Sirius Black, you don't always get what you deserve.

* * *

_A/N: I was writing this way before 'Wish You Were Standing Beside Me', so I know it seems familiar. But, I've only finished it now. I think I still have a lot of abandoned oneshots with Sirius/Hermione that I haven't finished yet. But I will finish all of them before starting on a new oneshot. Anyways, what I truly want to know is if anyone had any plot requests for what kind of Valentine's oneshot they want to see by me. I am open for requests, because I think I will be posting a couple of oneshots dedicated to Sirius/Hermione for Valentine's Day. So please tell me if there is a specific plot you want to see. Anyways, read and review._


End file.
